


Rescue mission

by Crazystupidlover



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazystupidlover/pseuds/Crazystupidlover
Summary: Post Czech Mate. Continuation from the finaleStandish has been taken by Ollerman, can he be saved in time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is a little bit of a departure for me since I usually write total Will & Frankie fluff. I don't know exactly where I'm going with this yet so have patience.

6 a.m Prague

Will woke up as the early morning sun streamed into his hotel room. Beside him Frankie slept peacefully on her stomach, face turned away from him and the offending sunlight. 

He smiled at how beautiful she looked, naked in his bed and desperately hoped this would be a regular occurrence.

He reached for his phone wanting to make sure the alarm didn’t wake her. He made a mental note to have coffee ready for her at a reasonable hour, which she didn’t think existed before 8.

He saw a missed call from Standish from the night before, New York time which made it 3 am in Prague. He shook his head and smiled as he dialed his voicemail, knowing he wouldn’t have considered the time difference.

Will listened to Standish say it was Tina who killed Emma. He didn’t have time to process that before his heart dropped when he heard a struggle and the call disconnect.

He immediately dialed his number. “Come on pick up" he said as the phone rang.

“I’m sorry Will your friend Standish can’t come to the phone right now, he’s tied up. Literally" Ollerman said.

“You son of a bitch. What do you want with him?” he said angrily.

“Revenge. He killed my girlfriend”

“Well to be fair she killed mine so what do you say we call it even?”

“Nope. I’m going to kill each and every one of your precious little team, starting with him. Feel free to come and try to find us, bring the gang with you. That will certainly make life easier for me. Bye now” he said and hung up.

“No!” Will said angrily and punched the wall, causing Frankie to wake up startled and reach for her gun.

“Hey, no it’s just me" Will said quickly, prepared to hit the floor if she got a hold of her gun before she was fully alert.

“What the hell?” she asked still disoriented from sleep 

“We have to go. Ollerman is alive and he has Standish” he told her.

“Fuck! How is that guy still alive?” she said angrily. “I should have blown his brains out when I had the chance"

He called Ray to alert the team while he raced around getting dressed and packing.

She called Jai to work on tracking him down.

“On it. Um Frankie? How are you with Will this early in the morning? Did you perhaps wake up there?” he asked teasingly.

“Can you focus please? We need to find Standish!” she said hanging up.

They went to the airport in silence. Both worried for their friend.

“I know this is going to sound odd coming from me but you’re not talking and it’s kind of freaking me out, you're never not talking" she said.

“I feel responsible. We thought Ollerman was dead and here we are hooking up in Prague while Ollerman was getting away AGAIN and attacking one of our team" he said angrily.

“Will, we couldn't have known and we were 4,000 miles away. We will get Standish back" she said assuredly.

“It’s like we can’t be happy for 5 minutes. Jai saved Ray, Susan admits she has feelings for him, we think we finally stopped Ollerman's tour of terror. And then you and me. God yesterday was the best day" he said reflecting happily on the previous day.

“Okay I don't really know how to handle sad Will" she admitted, causing him to chuckle softly.

“Luckily for you I’m usually puking sunshine all over you"

“Yes. I'm a very lucky girl" she teased.

They got home and went straight to the Dead Drop to meet up with the rest of the team. They had been working to pull GPS information and surveillance video footage.

“Give it to me" Will said as soon as they walked in. They hadn’t gotten full details of the incident since they had been traveling home.  
“Standish was on the phone leaving Will a message at 9:07 at this location Jai said pointing to the screen. Ollerman appears from between vehicles at 9:08 and grabs Standish” he said playing the video.

“He stabbed him with something. Were you able to tell what it was?” Frankie asked concerned. It had been hours and if he was seriously injured it wasn’t good.

“No but he was awake and we went to the scene, there wasn't any blood" Susan said.

“So that’s good news huh" Ray said, ever positive.

“But he could have injected him with something that will cause a slow torturous death" Will said bringing him back down.

“But we have to assume that he’s still alive for now and go get him and kill this bastard once and for all" Jai said.

“We have to have a plan” Will said sensibly.

“The plan is we kill him. Violently!” Frankie said.

“This is an obvious trap. This is exactly what he wants, to lure us all to him. He literally said he wants to kill us all, we can’t just walk in there and hand that to him” Will said 

“I don’t care. We’ve seen first hand what he is willing to do. We have to stop him before he kills Standish” Frankie said exasperated.

“We all know what’s on the line here Frankie" Susan said.

“Do you? Because it’s seems like you forgot how he murdered Paul right in front of us, how he was going to do the same to you” she said looking pointedly at Ray.

“He also shot me" Ray added.

Susan looked at him. 

“Not helpful” he said and looked down, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“He killed Emma" Frankie said softer, appealing to them on a more personal level.

Will's jaw clenched “Tina killed Emma. That’s what Standish called to tell me" he said.

Susan went to his side and hugged him in support.

Frankie was bewildered by their response.

“Well Tina's dead. Standish handled that. Now it’s Ollerman's turn" Frankie said.

“Frankie we're all on the same team here, we just need to get as much intel as we can so we can go in prepared so nobody else gets hurt. I won’t lose anyone else.” He said holding her gaze for a long moment. 

She scanned the room and instantly knew everyone noticed.

“We can't afford to be reckless." Will explained.

She nodded in understanding and Will, Ray and Susan went to work.

“Make the call?” Jai asked her. 

“Yep" she responded.

“I’ll get to work” he said and went to his lair.


	2. Chapter 2

Jai had enhanced the surveillance footage and was able to obtain the license plate to the vehicle Ollerman had taken Standish in and was working to track it's movements by GPS and traffic cameras.

“You two need to get some rest." Susan told Will, seeing that he was exhausted.

“I’m not going anywhere until we find Standish” he said stubbornly.

“Susan’s right Will, you need to be in top shape to take on Ollerman again. That son of a bitch is like a super villan" Ray said. “Oh my God he’s Thanos!” Ray said in sudden realization.

“Well I’m Captain America and my team of Avengers Is about to bring a world of pain to him” Will said bitterly.

“Wow I’ve never been so turned on in my entire life” Frankie said eyeing Will teasingly.

“Come on" he said.

“I thought it was Awesome!” Ray said excitedly. “Come on you guys how can you not be into Avengers?” he said to Susan and Frankie.

“Deadpool is more my style" Frankie said, causing Will to smile for the first time since they found out about Standish. 

“Accurate” he agreed.

“I could definitely use a nap. Call with any news?” Frankie said.

“Ofcourse” Susan agreed. 

“Okay fine” Will relented and they left together.

“Wanna come to my place?” he asked once they were outside. 

She raised an eyebrow at him

“To sleep Perv. God you’re always trying to get in my pants" he teased and walked ahead of her as she stood there with her mouth open.

“Make yourself at home I’m gonna grab a quick shower" he said heading off to the bathroom.

When he came back she was fast asleep fully clothed in his bed. He smiled and covered her with a blanket before carefully slipping under the bedspread she was laying on top of. He snapped a quick selfie to taunt her with later. 

He fell asleep soon after contented with sharing his bed with the girl of his dreams.

Frankie woke up to the vibrating of her phone. It was Jai summoning her. 

She glanced at Will and couldn't help but smile because he grins even in his sleep. Who knew resting smile face was a real thing. She leaned over and softly brushed her lips over his. She slipped out quietly without disturbing him.

He woke up a while later and discovered she was gone. He worried that she had freaked out when she woke up in his bed. He reached for his phone to text her but decided against it. He got ready and headed back to the Dead Drop, expecting to see her there. He knew better than to push her, especially since they hadn’t even established what their relationship was.

He got to the bar and was surprised to find only Susan there. “Hey where is everybody?” he asked.

“Isn’t Frankie with you?” she asked, confused.

“No, I mean she came back to my place and we had a nap but she was gone when I woke up" he said.

“Oooh was it a sexy nap?” she asked teasing him.

“I don’t think that’s a thing” he laughed.

“Yeah that was a fail but you know what I mean” she said dying to know.

“We just slept Susan. But speaking of which where’s your boy toy?” he asked 

“Ugh I hate that" she said making a face.

“So much" he agreed with a laugh

“He got called in for a meeting” she explained.

He nodded “Good hopefully it’s good news. What about Jai? I figured he would be busy designing some kind of explosive edible robot tracker thingamajig to take Ollerman out when he bites into a brownie or something”

“I’m sure he is but he left a little while after you guys. Said he wanted to get cleaned up and pack in case we need to travel" she said

Ray came in devoid of his usual enthusiasm, causing them to be concerned.

“What is it?” Will asked. Susan reached for Rays arm as he sat down beside her.

“We are standing down" he announced.

“The hell we are” Will said angrily, standing up to pace.

“Frankie and Jai are gone Will. They got clearance for a kill mission. They’re going to kill Ollerman and with any luck also save Standish” Ray explained.

“No” Will said shaking his head. “Frankie would have told me. We’re partners. We're a team, we're….well I don’t know what we are" he said frustrated.  
“I don’t understand. How could they do this without you knowing?” Susan asked Ray.

“We're operating as a team but we don’t officially exist. They work for the CIA and this mission is CIA endorsed. We're out of it. I’m sorry guys, I don’t like it either. That asshole shot me AND tried to scramble my brain into a horrifically painful death"

Just then Will's phone went off. It was a text telling them to go into the back and play a video on the tablet.

“There’s something we need to see" he told them and they headed to the back.

Frankie and Jai appeared on the screen.

“Hey guys by now you know that we have sort of gone rogue” Jai said smiling. “This is kind of awkward so I’ll just say we are going to get Standish and we will see you soon. Love you guys" he said honestly. “Frankie, your turn" he said turning it over to her with a little wave before exiting the frame.

“I bet you guys aren't all that surprised by this. I mean if anybody was going to double cross the team I bet everyone's money would be on me" she joked. “I know you’re probably mad, Will I’m definitely talking to you. Just trust us though, I know that’s a big word for you" she smiled. “This is the way it had to be on this one. Anyway I know you know this but we won’t be in touch until it’s over so we'll just see you on the other side of this" she said and ended the video.

“That’s it? Trust you huh? Like you trusted us?” Will huffed angrily.

“Give us a minute” Susan said to Ray

Ray nodded and turned to go without protest.

“He can stay. I meant what I said in Prague, We’re all good” Will said.

Ray smiled gratefully but stayed quiet, letting Susan talk.

“It’s okay to feel whatever you're feeling right now”

“Well right now angry and scared are having one hell of a cage match to see who’s going to come out on top" he said.

“Frankie would kick your ass if she heard you say you are scared for her. She’s a total bad ass that can handle herself” she said.

“I know she’s tough, she’s the toughest person I know but that doesn’t mean Ollerman couldn’t get the drop on her. He’s good” 

“But she’s better and this time she isn’t going to be playing by the rules" Ray interjected. “Alex may call us for help" he smiled at the thought.

“I can’t lose her” Will said.

“I know" Susan said hugging him comfortingly.

“Since we have been sidelined, I think the only thing to do here is get blitzed" Ray said pulling out a bottle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning this chapter gets a little dark y'all but i think everyone would agree Ollerman deserves it

They had pin pointed Ollerman's location but wanted him to come to them instead, knowing he would have the home field advantage and they could be walking into a trap if they tried to surprise him.

Frankie called Standish’s phone to make contact.

“Agent Trowbridge, how nice of you to call. Will we be seeing your pretty face soon?” Ollerman taunted.

“You will and sadly for you it’s going to be the last thing you see. It won’t be sad for anyone else, in fact we will probably throw a that turd is finally dead party"

“Remind me how many times your little team has tried and failed to kill me”

“You know what they say third times the charm"

“I’m really going to enjoy killing you, after Tina so nicely disposed of Emma, killing another girlfriend of Will's is going to break him completely. I won’t even kill him because it will be worse for him to just go on without you, knowing he couldn't save either of you”

“Well all I can say to that is Come at me bro. I’m not Emma and it’s not going to end the same" 

“Come on by and we'll see about that. I know Standish would love to see you" 

“I’m gonna have to pass on that invitation but I have an invite of our own for you. I’ll text you the coordinates. Bring Standish and no one else, no weapons"

Ollerman laughed “What pray tell makes you think you are in a position to make demands of me? I’ve got your teammate and you know I have no problem killing him"

“Yeah well I have something of yours too, say hello family" Frankie said letting his wife and son speak, pleading for the lives.

“I have no problem killing them either" Frankie said before hanging up abruptly.

Dead Drop

“There has to be something we can do. I mean we’ve tracked down all kinds of people who didn't want to be found" Susan said.

“But our tech nerds are gone and we can’t exactly invite anyone new in since we don’t know who we can trust anymore" Ray said.

“It wouldn't be any use, it’s Frankie and Jai. If they don’t want to be found they won’t be. We just have to wait for them to come back" Will said.

“Line em up" Susan sighed refilling their glasses.

Meeting location

Ollerman walked into the abandoned warehouse with Standish, who was handcuffed and had tape over his mouth but looked to be okay.  
Frankie had her gun on Ollerman. 

“I’m disappointed. You said no weapons” he admonished.

“For you. I make the rules not you" she said

“But you don’t like rules, expectations, routine. Is that why you left Will behind? Things got a little messy for you after you slept together in Prague?” he said trying to push her buttons.

Standish’s eyes opened wide at hearing this. Frankie bet he was smiling underneath that tape. 

“Okay we're going to come back to that when we’re done here" Jai said in her ear.

“Nope, We’re all good. I’ll tell him you send your regards” she said unbothered. 

“Use the metal detector” she said indicating the wand nearby.

He ran it over himself and it didn’t go off, indicating he was unarmed.

“Where are they?” he asked.

“Send them in" she said and a door opened and his wife and teen age son came towards them.

He smiled and reached for them but they wouldn't come close enough to touch.

“Are you alright?” he asked 

“Are we alright?” his wife asked sarcastically. “No Alex. Finding out your husband and father is a cheating, traitorous murderer makes things not alright" she said bitterly.

“How could you dad?” his son said. 

Ollerman shook his head in disgust.

“Its never enough. You two were well taken care of, I gave you everything. The houses are paid for, college, trust fund and I knew the bureau would protect you"

“Don’t you ever come near us again or I swear I’ll kill you myself" his wife said angrily. 

“Forget we exist. If you haven't already” the boy said.

Frankie nodded to them that they could go.

“Man, does anyone Not hate you?” she asked with a smile. She put her gun in a lock box. “Okay it’s just you and me now, let’s see what you’ve got" she said squaring up with him.

“I can’t wait to see the look in your eyes as your life drains from them. Maybe I’ll even record it as a gift for Will. What do you think?” he asked as she faked a punch and instead kicked him hard in the groin.

“I dunno. Do you think that would hurt more or less than your family basically saying they hate you and want you dead?” she asked.

He landed a punch to her face but his close proximity allowed her to knee him in the stomach and flip him onto the ground. He quickly grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall to the ground as well. They continued to grapple on the ground, each landing blows. He got the upper hand pinning her by holding her arms to the ground.

“Tell me do you think Will thinks about Emma when he’s with you? The one that got away. Well the one that was taken away" he smiled.

“You sure are obsessed with Will. Do you have a little man crush on him?” she asked and flipped her leg over his and popped her hips up jolting him up enough for her to be able to flip them over.

“What’s the matter? Didn't keep up with your defensive tactics training?” she said pinning him. “That’s the problem with supervisors" she said shaking her head before delivering a knock out blow.

“Okay Frankie enough of the ass kicking, give him his night night juice" Jai said.

“You’re no fun" she frowned and injected him.

Jai came out and helped her drag him over and restrain him on a table with straps. Then they went to check on Standish.

“Do we have to take the tape off?” Jai asked.

“We may have to put it back on later" she said as she ripped it off, causing him to scream out.

“Damn girl, there’s a face under there you know" he said to which she shrugged “You’re welcome by the way" she said.

Jai checked his chest looking for the wound Ollerman had given him when he abducted him but found only a needle hole with a large bruise around it.

“Did he inject you with something?” Jai asked 

“I don’t think so, it was just to knock me out. He was planning to kill us all together, one at a time while the others watched. Sick bastard" he said.

“He’s going to pay for that" Jai said.

“And everything else" Frankie added.

“So you and Will finally hooked up huh?” Standish said excitedly. Jai moved next to him so that they could both look at her expectantly.

She rolled her eyes in response “I’ve got work to do"

She retrieved her gun from the lock box and went over to Ollerman, hitting a switch on the table that turned it upright. She walked up to him and lightly slapped his cheek at first in an effort to rouse him. It wasn't working so she forcefully smacked him, effectively waking him.

“Oh good you’re up" she said cheekily.

“You look confused. Is it because you can’t move? Just for funsies we gave you a paralytic but not to worry you can still feel everything and boy is there going to be a lot to feel" Jai told him.

“First things first this one is for Ray" Frankie said shooting him in the side.

“Uh oh Frankie I think he just realized we are about to play a really terrible game of Alex Ollerman this is your life. He’s really not going to like it when we get up to Paul" Jai said

“You know what they say Jai, Karma is a bitch" Frankie said.

“Coincidentally so is she" he said indicating Frankie. “I just make her fun toys"

“You may have noticed you have an IV, that’s for saline and adrenaline to make sure you stay alive as long as we want" she said and they left him alone.

“Yo Are y’all really going to torture him?” Standish asked in disbelief. “Why don’t we just kill him and go home?” 

“You probably shouldn't be here" Frankie warned. Jai gave him a gun. “Just in case" he said patting his arm and directing him out.

Frankie and Jai continued to repay Ollerman for all his misdeeds over the next 24 hours until he was dead. Then they took him outside and used one of Jai's explosive creations to incinerate his body so there was nothing left.

“Well I don’t think there’s any question he’s 100% dead now" Standish said.

“Lets go home and on the way you can tell us what happened in Prague" Jai grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay we're going to spend exactly 60 seconds talking about this and then we are done" Frankie said looking at her watch “And go"

“How did it happen? How many times has it happened? Are you guys a couple now? Do you love each other? Does anyone else know? How was It? Is Will a talker? Wait, why isn’t Will here?” Standish asked in rapid succession.

“I think he covered everything" Jai said

“We all know it’s been coming for a while so it just happened, just the one time, I don’t know where we’re gonna go from here or what our feelings are, not that I would share that with you anyway, no one else knew until now but knowing Will he’s probably told at least Susan who inevitably would tell Ray, really good, surprisingly not, and because Jai and I literally kidnapped Ollerman’s family to use as bait so we could lure him to us and slowly and violently kill him, that’s not exactly Will's brand and time’s up" she said, leaving no time for further questions or comments.

“Yeah, about that. Y’all are real dark, like for real horror movie, the stuff of nightmares, but thank you for saving my life, again" Standish said gratefully.

Jai nodded and patted him on the back in a characteristically Jai awkward attempt at comfort.

Standish fell asleep soon after, leaving them in silence.

“So how do you think the team is going to react when we get back?” he asked worriedly

“To us abandoning them and going behind their backs to do our own mission which included kidnapping innocent people and full blown murder. Why wouldn't they be totally cool with that" she smiled causing him to laugh.

“Despite my best efforts I’ve grown quite attached to this group" he said not meeting her gaze.

“I know, me too" she said honestly.

“One more so than the rest" he teased.

“Just because we murdered someone violently for Standish doesn’t mean we like him more than the others" she said.

“Well to be fair it doesn't take much enticement for us to kill people” he countered.

“True" she laughed. 

They got back home and went to the Dead Drop to reunite with the team. Standish was excited to surprise them.

“Hey party people" he called out as he entered using Rays signature line. 

Susan, Ray and Will greeted him excitedly, hugging him tight. Will looked at the door expectantly and sighed in relief when he saw Frankie and Jai waiting there.

There was a palpable silence as everyone watched them. They both moved toward each other.

“Will, I know you’re probably mad…..” she started but he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, hugging her so tightly before she could finish.

“I was terrified” he said holding her.

She surprised everyone, Will included when she hooked her arms around his back and pressed her face into his neck. 

After a moment Will realized everyone was watching them and he should probably end their incredibly intimate moment before it was any more obvious that they had crossed that line with each other.

“Jai, you’re next buddy, bring it in" he said releasing her and reaching for him.

“No" Jai said shaking his head 

“They know Will" Frankie told him.

“In that case" he said pulling her back to him with his hands on her waist and kissed her in front of everyone.

“I love this so much!” Standish squealed in excitement.

“So do I" Frankie said honestly looking up at Will causing him to beam with happiness.

“Who knew" Frankie shrugged.

“Everyone” Susan, Ray, Jai and Standish all said in unison. Frankie rolled her eyes and pulled Will's face back down to hers and kissed him again.

“So is it done?” Ray asked

“Ollerman is dead" Jai said raising his glass.

“I'll drink to that” Susan said “But are we sure this time?”

“So dead. Like y’all have no idea. Whatever you thought Frankie was capable of, it’s so much more, Jai too, he’s like undercover dark. Susan, I may actually need to talk to you because I’m questioning my humanity right now” 

Frankie and Jai exchanged a worried look. Will saw it.

“Of course. I’m always here for any of you" she said.

“I’m glad it’s over. You guys did great" Will said nodding at Jai and running his hand over Frankie's back, letting them know they weren't being judged.  
“To Frankie and Jai and a successful mission and the whole team being back together again” Ray toasted.

“Thank you for keeping her safe with all your toys" Will grinned using air quotes.

“My pleasure, although we both know she doesn't need anyone to keep her safe”

“Still, it makes me feel better knowing you are with her if I can’t be"

“You’ve got a real chance with her you know, she and I have been together a long time and I’ve never seen her care about anyone” Jai told him.

Will smiled gratefully “It’s the charm virus. I told you no one can resist. You’ve got it too"


End file.
